Lovesick
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Alec keeps to himself and Magnus is outgoing and too into PDA. They do say that opposites attract though. (You and I)


_I'm so sorry for not posting lately guys. So very sorry. But look here is a oneshot for one of everyone's favorite lifetime from You and I. Yes, the one where they met online. You can thank _FaithHopeHarmony _for me writing it. Got a PM from her this morning so I thought why not. Anyway here you go. Hope you like it._

There is a blue eyed boy sitting in front of his computer, the rest of the house silent with everyone else out on a Friday night. Not him though. He sees no point in going out and would rather stay home and read a book.

With whom would he go out anyway? His only friends are his siblings and those two are currently both on their own dates.

So there he is. Alone and thinking if he should click that one button.

All he has to do is click yes, but he still hesitates. Knowing that in a long run this just isn't a good idea at all and it might and will backfire later on.

Why is he even on that stupid sight? He should just forget it. This was a bad idea.

However still he couldn't click neither yes nor no.

And as to why he's currently staring at a book chat sight while having a mental battle with himself, the answer is simple.

The blue eyed boy is just so lonely.

He hasn't talked to anyone for days now and he may hate to admit it but he really just wants to talk to someone. Talk about his favorite book if nothing else, but just talk nonetheless.

So with a sigh he finally clicked yes. Posting a request for a chat about a book he just read.

Regretting it right after, if not even before.

He was starting to relax slowly though, as a minute passed, then two and ten. Up to half an hour and there was still nothing.

The boy felt slightly bad but also a lot relived.

Still the bad feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach, because even through all the fear and hesitation he just really wanted to talk to someone. But not even complete strangers want to talk to him it seems.

Just as he slumped in defeat there was a ping followed by a window opening up on his screen, a window with a simple 'Hi' written in it.

Blinking a few times he just stared. Did someone really want to talk to him?

The boys fingers were shaking when he finally moved forward and put them on the keyboard. Glancing at the anonymous message once more before typing in a 'Hi' of his own. Pressing send and hoping for the best.

Hoping he won't regret this in months to come.

A ping sound sounded louder than it should have in an otherwise silent house.

…

**Four months later…**

...

A tall boy stood out among the crowd as he walked towards his locker to get the books for his next class. Which was, to his dismay, history.

He can barely stay awake during it really. It's not his fault though. It's a miracle there are people who actually manage to stay awake while listening to Hodge's monotone voice.

It's like he wants them to fall asleep.

"Hey." A voice whispered into his ear, making him jump at the sudden gesture. Glaring at the gold and green eyes of the doer afterwards.

"Don't do that." The boy warned, turning back around towards his locker all the while. Not even trying to get the hands currently rested on his hips to let go though. Letting his boyfriend back hug him without a word.

If this happened a week ago he would have pushed him away but not anymore.

A week ago the boy was always looking around and swatting his new boyfriend away every time he tried to touch as much as his shoulder.

But then Magnus made him see something, he made him see that no one cares. The other students couldn't care less if they were making out in the middle of the hallway. What they may or may not have done, and Alec may or may not be planning to murder Magnus for it.

Other then Magnus being a little more outgoing though and more into PDA then Alec would like he somehow finds himself not minding it that much after he had a while to get used to it. He may go as far as to say he loves how Magnus would seek him out between classes just to say hi and how he knows that Alec is still a little uncomfortable with it all and sometimes even pushes him off when they're in public but still doesn't get mad or hurt, just kissing him once with a smirk anyway before going on his way with a quick 'see you later'.

That's one more thing. The blue eyed boy can't make himself initiate anything, let alone a kiss, when there are people around watching. But Magnus again doesn't mind, knowing that he just needs to be patient and a little bit longer and Alec will finally be out of his shell enough just enough to be more comfortable with himself and with that Magnus too.

He has to wait just a little bit longer.

Honestly though, Magnus knows he would wait as long as it takes, even years if needed, as long as he gets to keep the slightly shy, oblivious, but secretly sassy blue eyed boy by his side in the end. The boy he met online only to fall in love with through long midnight conversations.

And now that they met for real and he can actually see him, kiss him, he knows he fell hard for sure. Because Magnus knows there is no way he is letting Alec go.

"What do you have next?" Said boy asked, turning around to face Magnus.

"Calculus. But I would much rather have you." Alec couldn't stop the blush warming his cheeks at the seductive whisper, instinctly trying to take a step back but the arms still around him held him put.

Magnus chuckled at the blush, ignoring the rest as he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriends cheek. "See you after school darling?"

"Yea." The blue eyed boy half said and half sighed, not liking at all how fast Magnus's lips disappear from his skin. "See you later."

Trying not to think about it Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips to the others in a sweet kiss that ended way too fast for either of their liking as he quickly pulled away and walked towards his next class with fast steps, cheeks still burning.

And then there was Magnus, completely caught off guard and staring after the tall figure with amusement.

Maybe he doesn't have to wait as much as he thought.

The last class of the day ended slower than the others as both boys ended up smiling throughout them, anticipating the ring of the bell to see each other again.

Yea, they're definitely lovesick.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Hope you guys liked this. And again I'm really sorry for not posting at all lately. I have no excuses but to say that I've been busy with my exo fics and school. That doesn't mean I don't feel like shit for keeping you waiting though._

_Anyway I'll update Where We Left Off and All Fall Down soon. I promise. This time really. But until then leave a review here and tell me what you thought of the oneshot._

_Review my lovelies._


End file.
